Adventures, Nanites, and Aliens
'''Adventures, Nanites, and Aliens '''is the first episode of Adventure Nanite 10. Plot Brian and Figy are fighting Snow Monsters. Brian kicked one in the face, destroying it's face. (Brian): Haha! Figy punched one in the face, destroying it's face, too. (Figy): Booyah! PWNed! Suddenly, the screen froze. We can hear the Narrator talking. (Narrator): Wait, wait, why don't we go back when it began? The screen changes to a bunch of dinosaurs eating. (Narrator): -_- No, not that far, when the two kids were babies, kids who can control nanites, transforms to aliens, and like to goes on adventure.... A picture appear on the screen showing Brian and Figy sitting on the ground in diapers. They were playing with a man. Both the babies wore a bunny like hat. (Narrator): The story starts off with Finn, one of the only humans in The Land of Ooo. He had children with one princess from Ooo. They named their kids Brian (arrow points to the one on the left) and Figy (arrow then points to the one on the right). The picture shifts to Finn and Generator Rex. (Narrator): Everyone once in a while, Finn would travel to other dimensions like Generator Rex's and (pictures shift to Ben and Finn) Ben's dimension. When in Rex's dimension, he became infected with nanites, passing them onto his children. When they went on, (pictures shifts to Brian with Smack Hands and Figy with Boogie Pack) they evolved and allowed the babies to make machines like Rex. Also, as Finn traveled to Ben's dimension, when he traveled back and searched through his backpack, (Picture shifts to two omnitrixes in Finn's hands being lifted from Finn's backpack) then he found two omnitrixes in there. There was a note from Azmuth saying to give this to his children. Finn wondered how Azmuth knew his kids were going to be born soon. He soon shook off that feeling. The picture shifts to Brian and Figy now with both one arm as a machine (Brian's being the Battlesaw and Figy's being Big Fat Sword) and their omnitrixes were glowing. They both had their Finn's hat on and a sword equipped in a hand, now turned into a machine. (Narrator): Now they fight side by side to protect the world from evil! Now, back to that battle..... The screen changes again to Brian and Figy battling the Snow Monsters. Brian builds the Smackhands. (Brian): I'm sick of these snow things! Brian punched all the Snow Monsters, killing them. (Figy): That's (kinda) overkill. (Brian): No, that's the Smackhands. (Figy): True. Suddenly, behind them, a huge golem made of snow rises from the ground. Brian slowly turned his head behind. (Brian): What the stuff? (Figy): Crud. Suddenly, the Golem's chest glowed. It slowly melted and becomes a small mountain made of snow. The snow glowed again and a Flambo-like creature comes out. (Figy): Flare! Flare ran over and said something in dog-like gibberish. (Figy): Uh-huh, Uh-huh, Ohh, Uh-huh Flare jumped into Figy's hands. (Brian): What did he say? (Figy): He said that there was this big thing coming (Brian): WHAT THING! (Figy:) -_- I was getting to that, he said is was a giant snow- A giant crashing noise cut Figy off as a tree got ripped off and thrown into the air, then a monster approached them. (Figy): Snow Golem. (Brian): FUUUUUUUUU! Flare jumped onto the Golem, trying to burn him, but the Golem flung him off and into a cliff, making an ice boulder land on him. (Figy): FLAREEE! (his hair fell in his face dramatically) Big mistake..... (Brian): Fudge you, Snow Golem! The Golem touched the snowy ground beneath him. Suddenly, snow monsters rises up from the ground. (Brian): Ugh -_- You take care of the Golems, I'll beat these monsters! (builds the BFS) (Figy): Got it. Figy builds the Boogie Pack and flew towards the Golem. Brian then turns his BFS to the Battle Saw and starts slicing Snow Monsters' head off. (Brian): Haha! Eat that! A Snow Monster throws snowballs at Brian's face. Brian wiped it off his face. (Brian): ...Say hi to Death for me. Brian killed the monster. (Brian): ROFL. Figy was flying around with Boogie Pack as Heatblast shooting the Snow Golem. His flames had turned white and burnt right through the golem. He kicked is in the face and made his Boogie Pack go away. Landing in the golem, going towards the stoumach. Brian was doing a victory dance as he heard Figy's voice. (Figy's faint voice): THE STOUMACH! Brian looked directly at the screen and smiled mischeviously. He turned into Upgrade and grew Blast Caster. He whipped at the stoumach of the golem, filled with green energy. The golem growled in every slap. Soon a light in the snow golem's stoumach lit up. (Brian): What the- The light got even brighter until it was almost blinding from the stoumach. There was an explosion of snow and heat and light igniting eveything. Brian flew backwards into a tree, but quickly put up Block Party before hitting the tree. Brian opened his eyes and looked at Figy who was in the middle of the explosion with all the snow pushed away from him. He was on his hands and knees and breathing heavily. (Brian): Figy, Figy are you alright? Figy didn't answer. Brian went over and shook Figy. (Brian): Figy, answer me. Figy's body fell over and out of nowhere, Flare ran over to Figy's body, sitting on his back. (Brian): FIGY, ANSWER! Brian felt Figy's arm and felt it was below 0°. (Brian): FIGY! Ahhh crap. Brian timed out. (Brian): DAMN IT! Brian builds the Boogie Pack, then picked up Flare and Figy. He flew to the tree house. (Brian): Ugh what now....Um.... Flare barked. (Brian): Eh? Flare barked again and pointed to the fireplace. Brian went over and lit the fire. Flare barked, yet again and nodded towards Figy's chest. Brian dug into Figy's chest and kept tossing things out. Books flew out until Brian got to a sweater and blanket. Brian looked questionly at Flare and Flare nodded in approval. Brian ran over and pulled the sweater onto him. (Brian): Come on Figy, don't die on me........ Flare barked again. Brian forgot about the blanket. He grabbed and laid the blanket onto of Figy. Flare jumped onto Figy and sat on his chest. Brian put his finger on Figy's neck. His pulse and temperature has both increased. Figy was now about 45°. Brian sighed in partial relief. He was about half the normal temperature in the human. Brian could feel his temperature increasing by about 2° about every five minutes. Flare's tail stood straight up and pointed towards the door. Brian walked out. (Brian): He has to survive, he just has too Brian sat down on the couch and fiddeled with his fingers. Brian soon laid down on the couch. He was feeling really sleepy. (Brian): Must-stay-awake (Brian): Have-to help-F-f-f-igy Brian's eyes closed and pulled a blanket over himself. (Brian): Must...stay...awake... Brian fell asleep. Meanwhile...., we can see a pile of snow walking towards the treehouse. The pile of snow turned into the bottom half of a snow golem. It dashed up and knocked on the door. Brian answered. (Brian): Hello? Brian couldn't see it, but the legs were behind the door. Brian shrugged and pulled the door shut, but one foot stopped the door and it snuck in. The legs dashed past Brian. (Brian): WHAT THE? Brian formed Smack Hands and transformed into Goop. Brian slipped after the legs and right as it was going to get into their bed room, Brian reformed in front of it and punched the legs back. They flew back into the wall. Brian chased after is and turn his arm into Battle Saw. He started slicing at the legs, but they dodged quickly and only got hit once or twice, but easily regenerated. Brian kept slicing and soon turned into Swampfire. He formed a fire vine blade and the legs ran around. He let the Battle Saw go around and then he flung out a vine and kept trying to hit the legs, but hit fragile things or left a burn mark on part of the house. (Brian): Agh. The legs runs towards the bedroom and opened the door (don't ask how). (Brian): NOOOO Inside the bedroom.... Flare is chasing the legs. (Flare): WOOF WOOF The legs founds Figy's bag and hid inside. Flare started sniffing around and Brian came in, still randomly whipping. Flare started barking loudly. (Brian): What is it, boy? Flare barked again. (Brian): God, I wish I could speak dog Flare motioned towards Figy's bag. Brian nodded and grabbed Figy's bag. He shook Figy's backpack around and grab him by the leg. Brian pulled out the legs. (Brian): It's you who has been causin' all this masacre, ain't it? The legs tried to run, but where in the air. Suddenly, a burst of fire shot the legs and made them hit the way. He slowly melted. Figy detransformed. (Brian): Figy, you need to get bac- (Figy): Shut up, bro, I'm fine Figy sneezed. (Figy): Just got a little cold They fist bumped and then the screen expanded to show the whole world of Ooo and the words come onto the screen 'Adventure Nanite 10" : 'Adventure, Nanites, and Aliens". Finn. (get it? Fin and Finn?) Category:Episodes Category:Adventure Nanite 10 Category:Brianultimatedragon Category:Ffijy8ort Category:Series Premieres